Daybreaker: Un Fanfic de Horror cosmico
by La Tia Helena
Summary: Considero que a lo que más debemos de tener miedo es al absoluto infinito, a aquellas entidades cósmicas que nos esperan. Si lo piensas bien, en un universo infinitamente grande como el nuestro, hay infinitas especies mayores a la nuestra y menores a la nuestra. ¿Que pasaria si nos encontrasemos con una? ¿Y con una verdad que nos llevaria a la locura?


" _Considero horrendo y espeluznante el solo hecho de pensar en las palabras universo e infinito. En un universo de posibilidades infinitas o en un universo infinito todo lo que puede pasar inclusive lo que es imposible que pase, pasara._

 _Al fin de cuentas solo somos simples microbios, con un estatus de nefasta insignificancia, los cuales solo existimos en un cosmos de deidades alienígenas, seres tan evolucionados que nosotros no podemos ni siquiera aspirar a comprender._

 _Como una hormiga incapaz de comprender a un humano, en un universo infinito, nuestros más grandes temores alienígenos serian la hormiga y sus deidades... los humanos._

 _Quizás tengamos suerte si, solo nos ven como pequeños seres, que son mascotas, alimento o seres de los que hay que cuidar. Para un ser inmensamente evolucionado, ni siquiera microbios seriamos._

 _Tan solo pensar en nosotros mismos, da miedo, estamos hechos de células, unidades de vida las cuales matamos sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta, sin ni siquiera percatarnos que están ahí._

 _Y aunque nos demos cuenta que están ahí, ¿tú piensas en las hormigas que matas?, ¿piensas en las cucarachas que pisas?, ¿en la carne de tu hamburguesa?"_

 _H.V._

—Señora acabamos de atrapar a la psicópata que causo el atentado —Hablo la guardia real, entrando a la habitación donde estaba la familia real de Equestria, conformada por Celestia, Luna, Cadence y la más pequeña de todas, la princesa Twilight.

—¿Han encontrado algo de importancia en el caso? —Hablo tomando el mando la mayor y más estoica de todas, Celestia.

—Si —Confirmo la guardia real— Hemos encontrado un grave abuso de drogas en especial la Claudia Blanca.

—¿Claudia Blanca? —Pregunto la pony de Blanco— Conozco al detective a cargo de ese cargo, nos podría ser de ayuda.

—Toda ayuda nos servirá para el caso, debemos de encontrar la causa del problema y evitar otro ataque a cualquiera de nosotras —Entro a la conversación la alicornio llamada Luna—.

Instantes después una carta empezaba a ser telegrafiada para que llegara al 1928 de la calle Mitos, en la cual se citaba urgentemente al dichoso detective para que se dirigiera al castillo y así, que presenciara el interrogatorio a la terrorista que cometió el atentado días antes.

Dicho atentado se fue llevado a cabo en el castillo de la princesa Twilight, mientras se festejaba la aclamada Celebración del Verano, la cual era la primera vez que se festejaba en el castillo de la nueva princesa Twilight, más esto, no detuvo al unicornio que decidida intento explotar el salón principal, para después mientras la multitud se golpeaba a si misma, intentando salir desesperadamente del fuego y las llamas, hacer que lloviese vidrios con un simple hechizo.

Mas tarde ese mismo día, la unicornio fue arrastrada, mientras cantaba una extraña canción que rozaba entre los cantos gregorianos de las viejas iglesias y los cantos de invocación demoniaca usada por las cebras para celebrar sus rituales, junto con un montón de la droga Claudia Blanca, sustancia adictiva que tenía la extraña capacidad (Según decían los usuarios a pocas horas antes de morir) de llevarlos a lugares extraños, repletos de horrores y capaces de romper las leyes de la lógica, donde pasar un solo instante dejaba secuelas para toda la vida.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra la sospechosa? Princesa —Pregunto el Pegaso de joven edad llamado VanHouten, quien vestía con una camisa blanca formal pero mal puesta, corbata roja y encima de su ropa una gabardina de color negro.

—Sospechosa —Dijo con sarcasmo Celestia— Para mí, y la ley es una absoluta culpable de haber perpetrado un acto terrorista.

—Pues para mi es sospechosa de estar tras una pista de Claudia Blanca, así que si me disculpa —Hablo para mover a Celestia, mas esta no lo hizo ni le contesto como era pensado por su hermana, sobrina y casi hija, más bien le tapo el cruce con su ala blanca y hablo.

—Está en la comisaria, lo acompañare para que pueda ver el interrogatorio, aunque se ha negado a hablar hasta que llegue, a quien llama ella, "El destructor de Mundos".

—"Destructor de Mundos" ¿he?, que buen título para alguien que en un principio debería de trabajar para ti —Bromeo el Pegaso antes de entrar al carruaje privado acompañado con Celestia, quien había dejado a su familia real a cargo de la más alta seguridad.

—Puede ser una pregunta tonta, pero… ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto el Pegaso ya en la intimida del carruaje mientras estaba con la princesa.

—No dejo de pensar que esto fue mi culpa, y me siento tan mal —lo volteo a mirar con los ojos llorosos.

—Celestia —suspiro el Pegaso y la abrazo.

—Debemos de hacer lo nuestro público…. —suspiro tomando aire la alicornio—. Demostrarle a Equestria que ante la adversidad… el amor es lo único que nos puede ayudar ¿no? —Decía mientras el Pegaso le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus alas y sobaba su casco en busca de confort para ella.

La miro a los ojos, beso sus casos y la miro —Siempre… Siempre… —Repitió apretándoselos cariñosamente, y mirándola como el más grande tesoro de toda la tierra—. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti… Pase lo que pase, si tu saltas, yo salto.

Llegaron relativamente rápido, en la carroza, ambos bajaron y entraron al edificio de imagen gótica con gárgolas en cada lado, pilares decorándolo, puertas anchas y robustas. Al mismo tiempo que VanHouten abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su pareja llamada Celestia, se escuchó un grito de pony hembra que emano desde los confines de su garganta, todos en el edificio pensaron que debió de haberse intentado romper las cuerdas bocales para evitar hablar en base a la fuerza, pero contrario a eso solo empezó a rezar, extrañas palabras ocultistas.

Llegaron hasta ella quien hasta hace poco, se negaba a hablar con excusas como la de esperar al "Destructor de Mundos", o escupiendo sangre de su boca a todos los que se sentaran en frente para interrogarla, ambos pasaron a la antesala del cuarto donde la tenían y vieron a la hasta ahora desconocida culpable del atentado.

De sexo femenino, ropa desgastada hasta el punto de solo llevar una capa de gorro solo hechos de arrapos, flaca en extremo fruto de una desnutrición y abuso de drogas constante, piel cicatrizada mostrando cortes en forma de símbolos extraños y algunos amorfos, ojos y maquillaje completamente negro que resaltaban más la extraña inquietud que daba su cara, quizás era el hecho de que no tenía cejas, pero había algo en ella que hacía que no te pudieras fiar, por ultimo notaron que era pálida, pálida de manera enfermiza, tal y como estaría una pony en sus últimos días víctima de una extraña enfermedad sexual.

—Es una maldita adicta —Menciono entre dientes Celestia mientras la miro por el cristal negro, pero para sorpresa de todos, ella se volteo como si también los mirase, y sonrió mostrando enfermedad en los dientes, amarillos y con manchas negras de putrefacción, salpicados de rojo por la sangre vomitada.

Intentaron que hablara con varios guardias reales, pero en todo intento fue en vano, solo se limitaba a mirar al cristal como si supiese que ellos estaban ahí, como si pudiera verlos. Su mirada fue cambiando, de estar socavando su autoridad hasta llegar a la desesperación, como si fuese una pequeña quien espera a que sus padres la recojan.

—Deberías de irte a casa —Le menciono VanHouten a Celestia cuando cruzaron las seis de la tarde y ella empezaba a dormitar en la silla, mientras que el interrogatorio avanzaba con poco éxito.

—No… Quiero ver todo avance —Menciono ella despertándose poco a poco.

—Ya está capturada, cualquier avance se le será reportado Princesa, es mejor que valla a descansar a su castillo —Hablo una guardia real que estaba al lado de ambos—. Abrase y bese a Twilight, disfrute del milagro de los creadores por salvarle la vida.

Ante las insistencias de todos los que estaban en la sala la princesa se vio obligada a irse de la antesala donde se encontraban, vació que aprovecho VanHouten para meterse al interrogatorio y por medio de una mentira saco al oficial en turno, para después con una silla atrancar la puerta. Puesto que toda la estación de policía, los guardias reales e inclusive el príncipe y capitán de la guardia real, lo conocían por sus métodos poco ortodoxos al momento de trabajar, llegando a tal punto de cometer un par de actos ilegales para solucionar el caso.

Lo primero que hizo cuando se quedó solo con la terrorista, fue golpear sonoramente la mesa. —Claudia Blanca… ahora —Dijo sentándose sobre la mesa y encendiendo un cigarro. La unicornio levanto la cabeza lentamente mientras seguía en una oración constante, sus ojos se cruzaron y continuaba rezando, cuando se vieron a los ojos rio, sacando un poco de sustancia negra entre sus labios y se dignó a hablar en perfecto pero oscuro Equestriano.

—Te estaba esperando… Ella os está esperando… En el castillo de cristal torturado, servida por legiones de almas perdidas, preñada de todas las enfermedades que existieron, existen y existirán. Vestida con prendas talladas en el sufrimiento de todas las madres, mientras arrulla a los abortos involuntarios y mese a los suicidas en su lecho. —Dijo riendo y con un acento extraño, parecía al que usaban las cebras, pero mucho más caribeño.

—¿Claudia Blanca? —Pregunto el detective mientras temía que un escalofrió pasara por su espalda, lo que se estaba haciendo costumbre al escuchar a esa pony.

—La Claudia Blanca es solo lo que nos permite caminar hacia el castillo oculto entre las paredes del infinito, rasgado en la tela de la realidad misma, caminamos ciegos, sordos y mudos, perdiendo rastros de nuestra cordura en cada pared, en cada cuadro, en cada imagen infernal creada para nuestro corazón y cordura. —Hablo mientras se lamia los labios como un extraño tic producido por las cortadas de su cuerpo—. Claudia Blanca… —Se meció en la silla y lo miro fumar, colocarse los lentes para tomar notas, y sonrió.

—¿Vienes de un culto o como consigues la droga? —Hablo intentando parecer lo más estoico que podía, pero sus alas escondidas en su gabardina revelaban el miedo que sentía mientras temblaba.

—¿Uno? —Sonrió divertida y rio un poco— millones de cultos, conseguimos Claudia Blanca con Su ayuda, nos brinda el apoyo para transformar simple agua en una sustancia que nos puede hacer viajar… Viajar el reino que se esconde entre la oscuridad del sol, donde espera ella, dando a luz a las guerras y pestes, con el corazón de un sol muerto en un casco y el otro un feto, podrido de color negro, esperando para que la madre de todas las muertes dé a luz, y así, llegue el día donde los soles se vuelvan oscuros y la luz ante nosotros se vuelva más y más grande —hablo la pony casi saltando de la emoción en su silla.

—Es una… sacerdotisa —Pregunto tomando aire sin saber que decir, mientras que el casco con el que estaba escribiendo empezaba a temblar dejando figuras amorfas e inentendibles en vez de letras.

—No… Yo soy la máxima autoridad de mi culto, te estoy hablando de algo más allá de nuestra comprensión, mas allá de nuestro poder, una deidad entre las deidades, quien controla la luz y el fuego a voluntad, marcando las eras y milenios. Ella es a quien vez en el rabillo de tu ojo, ella es quien acaricia tu pelo de noche, a quien le hablas en la soledad, quien te observa mientras miras un espejo y tu reflejo no se parece a ti… Ella es la madre de toda la vida en este mundo y la madre de toda la muerte… ella tiene demasiados nombres, impronunciables para nuestra limitada capacidad de hablar, pero se presentó a mí, como… DayBreaker.

Interrumpido el horrendo y extrañamente fructífero interrogatorio, fue por Shining Armor quien estaba intentando tomar una figura estoica, pero en sus ojos se veía el terror que inundaba la sala e inclusive la comisaria en si misma. Basto con romper la cerradura de la puerta de un fructífero golpe para quitar la silla y que Shining entrara para decir que se callase y que empezara a hablar del atentado en contra de su hermana. Mas como si de una posesión se tratase, la unicornio empezó a vomitar sangre, el líquido viscoso negro y tener una convulsión la cual parecería que terminaría con la miserable existencia de esa unicornio.

VanHouten salió del cuarto estupefacto por lo que había visto, solo para ser golpeado en contra de la pared por Shining Armor.

—¡¿Qué diablos te dijo?! —Le cuestiono el unicornio de blanco mientras lo tenía en contra de la pared.

—Lo que escuchaste, Visiones de la deidad que adora su culto.

—Lo único que escuche fue una larga letanía de mierda que espero algún día poder olvidar —Dijo empezando a tranquilizarse, y volver a sus cabales, pues parecía que, por unos momentos, las visiones de horror que compartía la pony le habían arrebatado el buen juicio.

Volvió a su casa con la mirada de toda la comisaria sobre él, como si estuviese sentenciado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, mientras los ojos acusadores de todos los que le rodeaban le miraban con pena y dolor. Una vez en su casa intentaba acomodar los pedazos del rompecabezas que estaban disueltos por distintas partes de su mente, y entonces decidió hacer lo más sensato que podía, recurrir a sus notas, más cual fue su sorpresa para darse cuenta que solo tenía garabatos y letras inentendibles, escritos, como si los horrores que hablo la unicornio perpetraron en su mente y pasaron a ser interpretados por su casco. Pero en medio de signos inentendibles, garabatos amorfos y trazos difíciles de distinguir encontró la única pista que pudo. Encontró el nombre de DayBreaker.

Era las 12 de la media noche cuando con un café caliente y un cigarro en su casco, VanHouten compro el ultimo boleto de esa noche para el Imperio de Cristal, sabía que si podría encontrar alguna información seria del Bardo de Cristal que el Rey Sombra tenía secuestrado en el castillo cuando reino y que ahora trabajaba en la librería. O bien quizás los archivos de suma importancia como magias de alto nivel serían más accesibles en el imperio, quizás burlar la seguridad de los guardias le llegara a ser algo difícil, pero tenía un pase sin usar que alguna vez Celestia le dio para sus investigaciones.

El tren había llegado puntualmente, quizás era la única noticia buena del día y por alguna razón aún no se quería bajar, quería dejar todo como estaba y olvidarse de ese caso, olvidarlo como pudiese, inclusive pretendería que pasar el resto de su vida con unan botella de vino en los cascos será mejor que volver a oír las espeluznantes y horrendas cosas que la unicornio le había dicho. Llego y con el pase que tenía paso no sin antes prometer que nunca volvería a despertar a medio castillo para solo consultar con un ser que ni tenía la obligación de atenderlo, y ni tenía el tiempo de hacerlo. Mas con un leve soborno por su parte, todos se quedaron callados, dejándolo a solas con el bardo de cristal.

Parecía un huevo horizontal quien caminaba en 4 patas, con orejas tan largas como las de los conejos, pero en vez de lo que se esperaría como normal, eran largos y anchos cristales los cuales se movían de acuerdo a su cuerpo, un par de manos que se integraban a su cuerpo si las dejaba de mover (lo que le daba en total 4 patas y 2 manos), para terminar con un par de círculos completamente azules como ojos, sin pupila y sin iris, solo círculos azules.

—DayBreaker… —Dijo manteniéndose estoico ante el extraño ser—. Que te dice ese nombre.

El Bardo solo se limitó a masticar parte del soborno que le había dado y después con la voz más dulce que jamás podría haber podido oír hablo.

—Los Umbrum, el pueblo de mi antiguo captor Sombra, le temía, y le adora a menor medida a la deidad cósmica a la que ellos llamaban "Mortuss Core", aunque conocían que DayBreaker era mayor en poder que su dios, aun le adoraban a él.

—¿Y las palabras Claudia Blanca?

—Era la droga que usaban los "Hijos de la noche" para añadir a ponys a sus filas, ellos planearon llenar el corazón de la princesa Luna con odio para que Nightmare Moon naciera y destruyese a Celestia…

—Espera —Le paro el unicornio— DayBreaker es… algo como ¿Nightmare Moon?

—Creo que no has entendido el concepto de Nightmare Moon bien… —Respiro pesadamente y dio otro mordisco al soborno y empezó a hablar— Ella al igual que su hermana no son tan frágiles y tan asquerosamente pequeñas como tú y yo lo somos, si es que les hemos visto sin ser llevados a la locura es solo porque juegan tan estúpidamente como un par de niñas para ver quien se quedara con este planeta o con este sistema solar, si la podemos ver como avatares pequeños es porque así se divierten, crean la mismas especies una y otra vez, mientras dividen su alma en un pequeño espacio para que cada cierto tiempo dirigir a esas especies. A lo largo de las eras, los juegos de las entidades, de las deidades como DayBreaker y Nightmare Moon, solo han creado países, ciudades y continentes…, pero quizás un día despierten y gobiernen con la su forma real, y ese día será nuestro juicio final.

—Pero… —Intento VanHouten hablar.

—Tu pequeña e inútil Celestia no es más que el avatar con un pequeño pedazo de alma de la deidad que adoran los creadores, de la deidad DayBreaker… —Para este punto VanHouten no sabía el porqué, pero solo sabía que empezaba a salir de la habitación y del castillo en si mismo, pero alcanzo a escuchar— Celestia no es más que una pequeña y casi diminuta muestra del poder de DayBreaker.

Salía el sol, mientras VanHouten lo recibía con un cigarro y una taza de café negro, quizás fuesen las palabras que había escuchado últimamente, pero por alguna razón ahora era contrario al sol, inclusive también era ahora contrario a la luna, quizás solo quería quedarse encerrado en su casa sin saber de astros y cultos demoniacos otra vez en su vida, pero no podía dejar el caso a estas alturas, la curiosidad y la fascinación por el conocimiento prohibido ahora le intrigaban mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—"¿Y quién no ha buscado conocimiento prohibido?, ¿Y quién nunca busco saber cosas ocultas?, ¿Quién puede decir que su curiosidad nunca lo ha traicionado?" —Eran las palabras que en la mente de VanHouten ahora sonaban ya no a escusas si no a razones completamente válidas para llevar a cabo lo que haría. Sabia con quién debería de hablarlo, sabía que, si quería llegar al fondo de esto, y resolver el caso debía de enfrentar a Celestia. Aunque tan solo simples palabras le helaban la espalda y hacia que sus alas se pusieran a temblar, pues el simple hecho de que ella o su hermana estén involucradas en el crimen le perturbaba.

¡¿Qué seria del par de anillos que les esperaban a ambos en la casa de él?!, ¡¿Qué seria del futuro que habían planeado juntos?!, si tan solo su preciada novia resultara metida en una red de narcotráfico, ¿que pasaría?

Llego al castillo e inmediatamente pidió hablar con Celestia, quien en un pequeño espacio libre logro dar con él. Mas cuando llego a la sala donde le atendería lo miro enojado y con un gesto serio y reflexivo, sin ni siquiera recibirla como era usual solo soltó la palabra.

—¿Quién es DayBreaker?

—Ella… DayBreaker es un ente como Nightmare Moon, ella es el poder ilimitado que yo podría llegar a tener, de hecho, sospecho que todas las alicornios tenemos uno, aunque siempre lo mantenemos al margen —Le confeso ella viendo lo grave de la situación—

—Me dijeron que existen cultos… y que tu… tu solo eres una pequeña muestra de su poder.

—Según yo… los cultos estaban extintos, el último en desmantelarse fue el de "Los Hijos De La Noche", y no se lo demás… Solo se de mi… pero mírame —Se acerco a él y lo tomo de la barbilla— Soy real, soy yo Van. Soy Celestia —Hablo antes de convérsele de su inocencia con un dulce beso en los labios, después de ello se despidieron rápidamente por el trabajo de princesa de Celestia.

VanHouten estaba por salir de la habitación, pero al llegar a la puerta hablo —Cuando todo esto termine… Celestia… Seremos una familia.

Con el ánimo restaurado por su querida novia, VanHouten volvió a su casa, descanso unos momentos mientras tomaba una ducha antes de ponerse a teorizar mentalmente mientras que golpeaba una pelota en contra la pared. Y al fin llego a una conclusión razonable que dejaba de lado todo hecho paranormal.

"DayBreaker" tenía un culto oculto el cual se encargó de llevar a cabo los atentados contra Twilight, si bien aceptaba la existencia de una parte malvada de Celestia, no había pruebas de su descomunal poder, por lo que el abuso de las drogas era el responsable de todos los datos inconexos en su teoría. Por otra parte, el Bardo de Hielo solo habría dicho lo que su estricto captor Sombra le hubiese enseñado, por lo que redacto una carta al mejor psicólogo que conocía para darle el caso de estrés postraumático del Bardo viviente en el Imperio de Cristal. Ahora solo quedaba interrogar una última vez a la terrorista para saber dónde estaba el resto de su culto y desmantelarlo. Optimista se levantó y vistió de nuevo, esperando que su última hazaña le hiciera ganarse el apoyo y corazones de la familia real para ser bien recibido por ellos.

Llego una hora después de su baño al ahora nuevo sitio donde se encontraba la terrorista, un hospital psiquiátrico, pidió hablar con ella y rápidamente fue llevado hasta los más bajos niveles del edificio, y entre los recovecos más pequeños, pasando por enfermos de todo tipo, desde suicidas en rehabilitación, hasta ponys con parafilias ilegales, con todo lo que existiera en medio.

—Hola, —Hablo pasando y sentándose enfrente de ella mientras la observo en una esquina riendo atada con una camisa de fuerzas y sangre en la pared con la que golpeaba su cabeza— ¿Dónde está tu culto, donde están cada miembro de tu culto?

—No tienes que preocuparte por ellos… no tienes que preocuparte por nada, tan solo ya no hay mañana —Hablo volteándolo a ver y sonriéndole—. Los he matado ya no me servían para nada, ahora ya nada me sirve para nada, solo queda esperar —A completo—.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi papel esta hecho, tú ya tienes el conocimiento, y pronto yo lo tendré, soy la receptora del conocimiento y terminare el conjuro para que DayBreaker pase a nuestro mundo.

—No pienso decirte nada… Maldita perra… psicópata —Le dijo acercándose a ella.

—Te refugias en tu cordura como si el mundo tuviese una explicación, potrillos mueren de hambre, miles mueren en huracanes, en pestes, en desastres naturales, nada tiene una explicación. Y en medio de todo eso, embarazaste a Celestia. "La Madre de Todas las Muertes" ¡dará a luz! —Grito extasiada la unicornio— Y renaceré como "La Receptora del Conocimiento Prohibido" ¡para traer a nuestra verdadera madre!, ¡para traer a DayBreaker! —Grito antes de empezar a reír.

Camino un par de pasos imposibles debido a que estaba completamente amarrada con camisas de fuerza y choco nariz con nariz con VanHouten.

—Dime padre, ¿Cómo se siente saber que eres "El destructor de Mundos" ?, ¿Cómo se siente saber la verdad de que todos morirán sintiendo una pena y dolor mas allá de las limitadas compresiones de muerte y dolor, por tu culpa? —Grito antes de empezar a reír, perdiendo toda la cordura, y mientras VanHouten retrocedía aterrorizado, se ahorco a si misma girando fuertemente la cabeza. Para acto seguido su cuerpo se disolviera poco a poco en un olor a azufre insufrible hasta no quedar como una parodia fetal negra y asquerosa de lo que alguna vez fue.

Salió golpeando la puerta con todo su peso, y vomito una vez fuera de la habitación, los doctores y enfermeras se acercaron a ver la horrenda escena, no sin antes que él y solamente él, escuchara una voz en algún otro lenguaje inentendible y horrendo, para que al voltear encontrara un frasco de Claudia Blanca que se llevó.

Si algo sabia VanHouten en esos momentos eran dos cosas, la primera, que si existía tal versión de DayBreaker la única manera de verla era con el uso de la Claudia Blanca, eso y que quizás existía una ínfima posibilidad de hablar con ella, al fin y al cabo, eran novios ¿no?

Despertó en un páramo, desierto con gases tóxicos que casi lo matan, en algún lugar en el horizonte se veían los restos de una guerra más allá de la compresión, en algún lugar de algún otro mundo, encontró un cartel que decía, "Adiós tierra, hola infierno". Camino hasta llegar a un castillo de cristal, sumergido en las penas de miles de madres, cuadros de abortos, cuadros de guerras pasadas, presentes y futuras los cuales parecían estar vivos, camino sin rumbo fijo, pero sabía que llegaría ante ella, por lo que no se tentó por las decenas de criaturas femeninas que le hablaron, sodomizadas en la pared, sufriendo y disfrutando el pecado dela lujuria, camino sin verlas dejando que se hundan en sus parafilias asquerosas. Hasta que llego a ella, con un vientre enfermo y repulsivo, donde se gestaban las enfermedades y dolores físicos.

La miro, sentada en su trono hecho de cuerpos de falsos mesías. Parte de ella tenía un aspecto cadavérico, parte de ella estaba en llamas, parte de ella parecía reflejar el infierno mismo. Con su casco que sujetaba la primera estrella muerta y con el otro que sujetaba su último proyecto por escapar de ese mundo, le hablo.

—Destructor… ¿A que has venido?

—Eres real —hablo antes de empezar a sollozar como un pequeño potrillo ante una cruel realidad.

—Lo soy, Soy a lo que conoces como DayBreaker —Hablo bajando las escaleras hasta tomar la forma que las princesas conocían y continuo—. Soy todo aquello a lo que temes, soy todo aquello que ha creado vida en tu mundo, soy todo aquello que ha matado de alguna forma u otra en tu mundo, soy la locura y la cordura al mismo tiempo.

VanHouten seguía sollozando en voz baja, mientras sentía que su mente se escapaba como arena entre los cascos.

—Soy cada guerra, cada madre, soy cada enfermedad, pues mis hijos han creado todo lo que tú conoces y al mismo tiempo soy eso… —le tomo de la babilla con el casco mientras le protegía de perder la cordura para que el Pegaso hablase—. Pero dime, ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

—Creí que había alternativa

Se acerco a él, y le susurró al oído —¿Sabes?, muchos dicen que la peor jugarreta que le juego a las especies que creo es decirles que no existo, pero la verdad es que la peor jugarreta que les he jugado, es hacerles creer que hay otra alternativa que esto —Le soltó y giro hablando— Mira a tu alrededor, aquí es donde viene el alma de todas los que mueren en mis mundos, aquí en este planeta rodeado de soles negros los cuales, cuando se enciendan un nuevo mundo caerá a mis pies. Todas las almas vienen aquí porque el alma es conciencia y yo manipulo la conciencia.

—¿Qué eres? —Pregunto mientras se arrastraba a sus pies.

—Lo podría intentar explicar, pero jamás lo entenderías, solo basta con decir que soy una entidad mas allá de la compresión de tu compresión, soy una deidad cósmica que vaga en el espacio, conquistando razas a través de guerras, locura, muerte, hecatombes y apocalipsis. Soy el caballo blanco y la victoria, el caballo rojo y la guerra, el negro y el hambre, el bayo y la muerte, todos al mismo tiempo, ¡SOY DAYBREAKER!

DayBreaker sonrió ante como el pegaso a quien había elegido y dirigido toda su vida para eso, la miraba, sonrió al ver como las lágrimas destruían sus ojos y la cordura le iba rompiendo poco pero dolorosamente. Y entonces le volvió a tocar.

—Me gustan los juegos, ¿sabes?, nunca algo tan pequeño e insignificante como tu podrá matarme, nunca podrías tan siquiera tocarme si no quiero… pero puedes evitar que mis soles se iluminen. —el pegaso la miro con algo de esperanza y termino— solo mata a tu hija, aun no nata. O conviértete en el "Destructor de Mundos", padre de quien traerá a DayBreaker nuevamente a tu realidad. —Se acerco a su cara y le susurro—. Mira todo a tu alrededor y toma una decisión.

Observo el ahora diferente lugar, aquel salón en aquel planeta llamado "infierno", miro en los cuadros cada guerra, cada enfermedad sexual, observo por las ventanas todos los fetos que nunca pudieron nacer, todas las violaciones de cada especie que DayBreaker había creado y destruido. Observo como DayBreaker apago cada sol que ahora estaba rondando el planeta. Miro a través de las paredes y miro cada injusticia creada, cada muerte injusta. Miro a través de los ojos demoniacos que ahora brillaban encima de una torre de cadáveres moviéndose, y miro cada plan creado por DayBreaker y su hermana Nightmare Moon para conquistar otro planeta. Discord , Tirek, los Umbrum, la creación de Chrysalis y por último los elementos de la armonía.

—¡No hay mañana! —Fue lo último que grito antes de perder la locura en el planeta llamado infierno.

Despertó en cama, con Celestia, camino hasta el lavado, encontrando marcas de una buena noche con su novia, en la cama una durmiente princesa, y en su casco izquierdo una navaja y una idea en su mente.


End file.
